Camera
by Krazykitty12
Summary: May convinced Drew to attend the halloween party held at the Ecruteak gym but Harley and some fan girls just had to mess it up.


Yay! I finally posted something besides the testing file. This is my first story so if you want to, please review so that I can make my stories even better! Without further ado, let us begin!

* * *

Straightening his green cape, Drew took one final glance in the mirror before heading off to the ghost type gym where the Halloween party is to be held. Originally, Drew just wanted to travel to the next town to continue enter the next contest but with a lot of pleading and encouraging from May, he relented and agreed to attend it. "This better be worth it." He mumbled under his breath as he stepped out of the pokecentre and breathed in the cold Johto air. Walking through Ecruteak city, he looked around for some sources of amusement.

Little children trick or treating, some adults giving out candy, lots of smiles filled with sugar. The usual sights for Halloween. Finally reaching the gym, he put on his mask and walked in. Hoping not to get noticed by the fan girls. Apparently, his luck allowed him to not get ambushed as soon as he walked in the gym. Taking a chocolate bar he munched on it while waiting for the forever late Miss Maple. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and upon turning around, he faced his number one rival, May.

" Looks like your finally here May"Drew said before seeing that May herself was dressed up to just as he had predicted, but as soon as he saw what May was wearing, he was momentarily awestruck. As Drew dressed up as Roselia, May dressed up as Beautifly, with a dress with a pair of wings to match complete with some feelers. Regaining his composure he gave her a rose. "I'm not late, your just early" May responded after accepting Drew's rose. Raising his eyebrow, Drew checked his watch and unsurprisingly, May was late, but choosing not to bring it up, he just rolled his eyes and they started to talk about the upcoming contests that they are planning to participate in.

Unfortunately for Drew, his luck did not last very long as they soon heard someone's voice calling out to them. "Hello Harley." May greeted the cacturne man exasperatedly. Both of them were hoping to avoid Harley for obvious reasons. Forcing a grin, May asked him about what was going on in his life recently, which proved to be a fatal mistake.

"Oh thank you for asking hon! I just recently got a part time job as a reporter for Coordinators weekly! Isn't that just exciting! I also just got my fourth ribbon! How many have you got? I bet you have fewer than me! Oh and by the way how are things going on with you and DREW!"

Once fan girls heard Drew's name, they went hysterical, grabbing May's hand, Drew sprinted towards the exit while all the fan girls chased them down like a Snorlax chasing after food or Brock chasing after nurse Joy and officer Jenny. "OMG! Drew is here! Drew marry me! DREW!" Upon hearing those words, Drew got even more motivated to run away from them. Rounding a corner, he led May to a secluded beach where they could use for a hiding spot. Panting and gasping for breath, they listened until they heard the screams getting fainter and fainter before sitting down on the sand to rest.

"This is all your fault!" May said to Drew while slowly getting her energy back. "Well, who was the one who insisted that I come to this ridiculous party in the first place? And besides, its not my fault that I am so popular." Drew shot back, smiling smugly as May failed to come up with a comeback. Giving Drew a pout, she stuck out her tongue at him before closing her eyes to rest.

Turning his attention to the crashing waves, he thought of May. She was a glutton and very naïve, much like Ash but she never gave up and cared a lot about her pokemon, plus he liked seeing her mad when he insulted her. Looking at May, he seemed to be in trance, he reached out to gently turn her head towards him. May opened her eyes and looked at him with a confused expression before taking in the look in his eyes and realising what was happening. Blushing intensingly, she asked Drew what was doing but got cut off when he closed the gap between them completely. May was suprised at first when their lips touched but kissed him back nevertheless. They were both flying in heaven for a few seconds until they heard a camera click and they immediately broke apart with matching blushes to see Harley with a devious smile.

"Oh my! I just knew that you two were made for each other! I got to show this to Solidad or better yet, the Coordinators weekly! This will certainly get me a promotion! See you later cute little Luvdiscs, I got a photo to publish!" Harley rambled excitedly and before either May or Drew could comprehend what was happening, he sped of with the camera.

With the help of the speedy publishers and Harley, May and Drew appeared on Coordinators weekly as the main story under the headline of " More than just rivals" and along with the article came with a clear picture of Drew kissing May at the two were practically followed by reporters and fans alike asking them about their newfound relationship.

Even May's family back in Petalburg saw the article. Caroline gushed about how cute they were as a couple, Max bragged that he knew that this would happen while Norman just stared at the article wondering who Drew was and hoping that the article was a hoax as he started receiving phone calls about his daughters "boyfriend" that he has to answer.

And Drew had it worse as he is constantly being chased by crying fan girls begging him to dump May so that he could go out with them as the article made them even more desperate. Brock also called Drew to congratulate him on his newfound relationship while also seeming to burst into tears any second because Drew got a "girlfriend" before him and that he was that happy for them.

No matter how much they protested, no one believed them because lets face it. They were caught kissing and that does not left much room for debate. Especially once the public also found put that Drew gave May roses too. The next time Drew and May met Harley, they gave him a peice of their minds by sicking Absol and blaziken on him.

* * *

Well that's it, this was inspired from a fan art that I saw about May and Drew dancing together while wearing pokemon costumes of Roselia and Beautifly. This is a oneshot so please review on this story!


End file.
